


Better Late Than Never

by otterhog_19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterhog_19/pseuds/otterhog_19
Summary: Hi, this is gunna be my first story here. I'm new to writing. Im free to accept cristicism lol i wanna improve my writing.This is basically fluffy one-shot, with a bit of angst. Its abt third-year kagehina.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Better Late Than Never

"This is enough, let's call it a day." the orange-haired squirt says with a bright smile after spiking a ball on the court. It was 6 pm and the sky was dark. He and Kageyama were the only ones left in the gym. "What? That's not like you Hinata. Usually you'd say "One more!!" but I guess it is really dark anyway. Okay.". They clean up and get ready to leave. "Remember that time Daichi-san would always yell at us to go home?" Hinata chuckles while wiping the sweat off his neck. "Which one?" Kageyama chuckles while finding the keys to lock up one of the rooms, looking at Hinata who wears a weak smile. "Do you... ever wanna just, not grow up?" the tangerine haired boy asked kneeling down to put his tumbler in his worn out gym bag. Kageyama, surprised by his sudden change of mood, "Why are you being so sentimental?" he said looking at Hinata with concern. He was about to close the room but saw a certain broken mop through the crack of the door that remined him of his first year in Karasuno. "What do you think Nishinoya-san is doing right now? The others too.." He asked standing up and getting ready to leave. "He's probably fishing somewhere out there. I can't believe it's been three years since we first met everyone." Hinata said leaning against the exit, looking at the moon just outside the gym." Kageyama closes and locks the room, going toward Hinata carrying his just as worn out gym bag.

"Let's go boke." the black-haired setter said before smacking Hinata in the head." Ow, that hurt!" he said almost tripping down the stairs, rubbing the back of his head. Kageyama turns the key to lock the door of the gym. He remembers the three years he spent playing with his seniors and friends. The wins and losses all became part of him. A hand grips his arm, creasing his black jersey. "We might not see each other anymore after this so I might as well say it now" Hinata said looking down to hide his face on the verge of crying." I've liked you ever since our first year together, I always have and still do. I regret the fact that I'm only telling you now that we're going our separate ways. I hate myself for that with every inch of my being." he lets go and hurriedly turns away so he wouldn't be able to see his pathetic face, just like the one he made when they lost their first nationals after he got a fever and had to leave his teammates mid-game, somehow, it felt more painful. He wipes his tears and tries to stand up properly. 

"B-boke. Why say it now that we won't see each other anymore? Now that our days of playing here are over. " he said looking down, clenching his fists. "Ok, you said it first so you win. You beat me this time so stop crying." Kageyama said, walking towards the him. "What do you mean? We're not playing anything right now." Hinata stops crying to face Kageyama with a confused look. Kageyama chuckles "I just wanna go back to that time and do so many things I wish I could've done". he said before wrapping Hinata in a tight embrace. "I can't change those things now so I'll just do what I can here, while I still can. I'm saying I liked you before and still do. We're both dumb for only saying it now." he said resting his head on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata laughs before wrapping his arms around Kageyama's waist. Kageyama could feel Hinata's damp face mushed against his shoulder.

"You better not put snot on my jersey." he said in a strict tone. "Mhm" Hinata agrees before enjoying the warmth of being in the arms of someone he had liked for three years. 

"Hey Kageyama, let's go home together."

"Only if you can beat me to the school gate."


End file.
